For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an ink detection device in which a light path member having a refractive index close to that of ink is provided in an ink cartridge, light from a light emitting section transmits from the light path member to the inside of ink in a case where ink is filled inside the light path member, and light from the light emitting section undergoes total reflection on an internal surface of the light path member in a case where there is no ink inside the light path member and then light that has undergone total reflection is detected by a light receiving section.